Puppy luv
by Tsuki479
Summary: Nakakita ng cute na tuta si Sakura. Misyon nya, algaan ito hangga't hindi nagpapakita ang amo ng tuta. At ang mga lalaki, gagawin ang lahat maihiwalay lang ang tuta sa Sakura nila. Tagalog Fic. Full Summary Inside. Sakura Centric.


**A/N: Hello poh :P**

**DISCLAiMER: Hindi ko poh pagmamay-ari ang Naruto o kahit ano pa mang Anime at manga sa buong mundo.**

**WARNING: Rated T dahil sa mura. Una ko pong Tagalog Fic. Wag seseryosohin. -C-R-A-C-K- story. Ano pa ba,... uhm,... Sakura Centric.**

**PAIRINGS: Sakura Centric as in mga astig na lalake at kahit hindi astig na lalake ay pinaghahahabol si Sakura. Walang aangal istorya ko to, hihi.**

**SETTING: Naruto Shippuden, yung time na marami nang patay, pero binuhay ko sila sa istorya na ito, mwuahaha.**

**SUMMARY: Nakapulot ng isang cute na puppy si Sakura, wala kahit isa ang nakakaalam kung sino ang nagmamay-ari nito kaya't napagpasyahan nyang alagaan muna ito hanggang sa hanapin ito ng tunay na may-ari. Pero, ngunit, subalit, datapwat, and mga lalaki ay hindi sang-ayon sa pag-aalaga ni Sakura sa asong iyon, panay nya itong kasama, panay nya itong kalaro, panay nya itong pinapakain, panay nya itong yinayakap at panay nya itong hinahalikan kung kaya't inggit na inggit ang mga lalaki sa asong iyon dahil nawawalan na ng time si Sakura sa kanila. Kaya, gagawin nila ang lahat mailayo lang ito sakanya.**

**CHARACTERS: Sakura, Akatsuki, Team7, Ang magkakapatid sa Suna, Team Hebi, Rookie nine, Team Gai, at marami pang iba.**

"Normal na Salita"

_'Sa isip'_

**'Inner Sakura/Black Zetsu/Demons'**

(Author Note)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Daisuke**

Isang magandang babae na pink ang buhok ang naglalakad papunta sa Ospital ng Konoha. Suot suot nya ang pormal nyang damit at nananatili parin ang maikli nyang buhok. Naglalakad sya ng walang iniisip na problema at lungkot, masaya syang naglalakad nang biglang,..

"Arf!"

"Aw, ang cute!" At biglang yinakap ni Sakura ang light brown o gold yata na tuta, nasakal ang tuta, binitawan ito ni Sakura, winagayway nito ang buntot nito habang nakalawit ang dila at dinilaan nito si Sakura sa pisngi, she giggled. Tiningnan ni Sakura ang oras sa relo nya, malapit na syang ma-late, "Oh sige na buh-bye" Hinalikan nya ang tuta at tumakbo ito ng mabilis papunta sa ospital, patay sya sa master nya.

Nang makarating sa tapat ng Ospital, binati sya ng guard doon. "Good morning Sakura-san"

"Good morning din" Bati nya, at papalakad na sa loob.

"Ma'am, bawal poh ang hayop sa loob ng Ospital"

"Huh?" Tanong ng nagtatakang si Sakura, tumingin sya sa likod nya, yung tuta, sinundan sya. "Pero hinde saakin yan" Sagot nya.

"Ah ganon poh ba, eh sinusundan poh kasi kayo eh"

Lumapit sya sa tuta, _'Ang cute!' _yun ang nasa isip nya habang kumkislap ang mga mata, pero baka hinahanap na sya ng nagmamay-ari sakanya. "Baka hinahanap ka na ng amo mo, sige na go home" Ang sabi nya sa tuta.

"Arf"

Nag sweatdrop si Sakura, naintindihan kaya sya ng tuta?

"Bye" Ang sabi nya at tumayo na sya, nang papalakad na sya ay naramdaman nyang sinundan ulit sya nito, lumingon sya. _'Ang cute'. _Lumapit sya sa tuta at sinabing "Bawal ka sa loob, sorry, hintayin mo nalang ako dito ok, wait here".

"Arf"

At pumasok na sya sa loob, hindi sya sinundan ng tuta at nanatili sa lugar nya. Matalinong aso.

Makalipas ang anim na oras, gabi na. Ang guard na walang magawa at ang asong nawawala na yata ay nagtitigan magdamag.

Lumabas si Sakura, nakita sa ng tuta at tumayo ito, yung guard tulog na. Lumapit sakanya ang tuta, talaga nga naman oh, masunuring tuta, hinintay nga sya 'ang cute'

**'Wala ka na bang ibang masabi sa isip mo?'** Tanong ni inner-Sakura.

_'Ang cute talaga'_ Hindi sya pinansin, kawawang inner-Sakura.

Naisip nyang dalin ang tuta sa ikalimang Hokage para malaman nito kung sino ang may-ari niyon. Nang makapasok sya sa lungga ng kanyang master ay nakita nya itong tulog na tulog, isang baso ng alak ang nasa kamay nito, nagkalat ang mga papel at tumutulo pa ang laway (ew).

"Master yung Sake nyo, ninanakaw!!" sigaw ni Sakura, tinakpan ng tuta ang sarili nyang tenga dahil sa lakas ng sigaw, nagpanik ang lasinggera.

"Ha? Nasan? Sino? si Naruto? o ang malibog na Sannin? aba aba aba,..." at ng matauhan, napansin rin nya sawakas si Sakura na nakatayo sa kanyang harapan. "Oh, Sakura goodmorning" bati nito.

"Good evening na poh" Ang sagot ni Sakura. Tumingin and blond na sannin sa bintana, gabi na nga, hala, yung paperworks nya.

"Ano nga palang kailangan mo?" tanong nya.

Binuhat ni Sakura ang cute na tuta "Alam nyo poh ba kung sino ang may-ari nito?" Tinitigan ng Hokage ang tuta ng maigi, nagsweatdrop ang tuta. "Nakita ko po kasi sya habang naglalakad, and then, sinundan nya ko" umupo ng maayos ang Hokage.

"Wala namang nag-uulat sakin o nagpapahanap ng isang aso" Ang sagot ng babaeng sannin. Tumingin ng malungkot si Sakura sa tuta. _'Ang cute'_ "Mabuti pa, ikaw muna ang mag-alaga sakanya hanggang sa hanapin na sya ng amo nya" Napatalon sa tuwa si Sakura.

Pumasok si Sakura kasama ang tuta sa kanyang apartment. Pinaliguan ni Sakura ang tuta sa banyo, nalaman nyang isa itong lalake kaya nag-isip agad sya ng pangalan habang ang aso ay tuwang tuwang nginangatngat ang rubber duckie ni Sakura sa bathtub. Daisuke, tama Daisuke nga, yun ang ipapangalan nya sa tuta, bakit nga ba? wala syang ideya. Matapos maligo ng tuta ay pinatuyo nya ito gamit ang hair blower, basang basa sya kaya't naligo narin sya habang ang cute na puppy ay kumakain ng meat.

Matapos maligo ay nanood muna sya ng tv, nakatulog sa kandungan ni Sakura si Daisuke.

Nang matapos ang pinapanuod ay natulog na si Sakura sa kama, kagising nya, katabi na nya si Daisuke.

_'Ang cute'_

Maagang nag-jogging si Sakura kasama ang alagang tuta, wala syang trabaho sa Ospital dahil Sabado. Pawis na pawis sya at ang tuta ay enjoy sa pagsunod sa kanya at pagtakbo. Naisipan nya munang maupo sa ilalim ng puno, tiningnan sya ni Daisuke.

_'Ang cute'_

"Pagod na ko, pahinga muna" ang sabi nya sa tuta.

"Arf" ang sagot ng tuta, kahit hindi nya ito naiintindihan ay napangiti sya. Yinakap nya ang tuta.

"Sakura-chan!!" Sigaw ng maingay na ninja habang papatakbo sakanya. "Neh? Sakura-chan, ano yan?" Ang tanong ni Naruto ng makalapit na kay Sakura.

"Tanga ka ba edi aso!"

"Kapatid ni Akamaru?"

"Hinde no" Laking tanggi ni Sakura habang yinakap ni Sakura si Daisuke. Negselos si Naruto kaya tinitigan nya ng masama ang aso, tumingin din ng masama ang aso sa kanya, nagtitigan sila ng masama. "Naruto wag mo ngang titigan ng masama si Daisuke!" sigaw ni Sakura, yinakap sya ni Daisuke.

"Sya ang nagsimula!"

"Pati ba naman aso pinapatulan mo!"

"ARAY!!" Kinagat ni Daisuke si Naruto sa pwet. Nagiwan ng bakas ng ngipin ni Daisuke sa kanyang orange na pantalon.

"Hindi ko tatahiin yan!"

Umiyak ng parang waterfalls ang mga luha si Naruto.

Makalipas ang ilang minuto, wala ring nagawa si Sakura kundi tahiin ang pantalon ni Naruto.

"San ba nanggaling 'yang Asong yan?" Tanong ni Naruto, hindi sya makaupo kaya nakatayo lang sya.

"Mission kong alagaan sya hanggang hindi sya nakikita ng amo nya" Ang sagot ni Sakura.

"Hindi ba pwedeng iba nalang ang mag-alaga sa kanya?"

"Hinde!"

"Aw, bakit?"

"Ako ang nakakita sakanya kaya ako ang magaalaga sakanya, isa pa ang cute cute kaya nya" Yinakap nya ang aso.

Sa isip isip ni Naruto sana sya nalang ang asong yun, kahit may siyam na buntot pa ito, basta yinayakap sya ng mahal na mahal nyang si Sakura. Habang nakatingin sa langit, nagbla-blush, nagiimagine, at tumutulo ang dugo sa ilong ay dumating si Sasuke. Tiningnan nya ng parang nandidiri si Naruto, anong nangyayari sa kulugong yun?

"Good morning Sasuke" Ang bati ni Sakura.

"Hn" Ang sagot naman ng bunsong Uchiha. Pamaya-maya ay napansin nya ang asong si Daisuke.

"Sya nga pala, si Daisuke, mission kong alagaan sya hanggang sa makita sya ng amo nya, ang cute nya noh" Ang sabi ni Sakura, dinilaan ni Daisuke ang pisngi ni Sakura, tuwang-tuwa naman si Sakura dahil sa kalambingan ng alaga nya.

Bumalik si Sasuke sa Konoha nung nakaraang isa't kalahating taon, nakulong sya ng isang taon kasama sina Suigetsu, Karin at Juugo. Nakalaya ang apat at naging ninja ng Konoha. Nakaramdam sya ng pag kainis sa tuta.

Dumating din ang nagiisang si Sai, hawak hawak ang gamit nya sa pagpipinta. Magpipinta sana sya ng kung ano ano. Nakita nya ang tuta.

"Panget, bakit may kasama kang panget na tuta?" Tanong ni Sai. May mga pulang ugat ang lumabas sa noo ni Sakura. Nag-growl si Daisuke, sabihan ba naman sya na pangit. Lumapit si Sakura kay Sai at sinuntok ito sa pisngi. Sapul. Si Naruto nag iimagine parin at si Sasuke tinitingnan sila ng parang mga sira-ulo.

"Wag na wag mong sasabihin na pangit si Daisuke!" Sigaw ng nagagalit na si Sakura at yinakap nito ang tuta. Nagtitigan ng blanko sina Daisuke at Sai. Pamaya maya ay kinakagat ng tuta ang kakawawang root anbu sa kamay. Mabuti nalang at walang rabish si Daisuke.

Nagpakita din ang sikretong malibog na si Kakashi, hawak hawak ang kanyang libro, and icha icha tactics.

"Yo"

Binati ng tatlo si Kakashi, si Naruto wala pa rin sa sarili at may dugo parin ang ilong.

"Sakura gusto mong kumain ng Ramen? Libre kita" Ang sabi ni Kakashi, narinig ni Naruto ang salitang ramen.

"Hindi na, mag gagala pah kami ni Daisuke" Tumayo si Sakura "Sige babye" Sinundan sya ni Daisuke. For the first time, tumanggi si Sakura sa libre.

"Ramen?! Ako nalang libre mo!!" ang sigaw ni Naruto.

"At bakit naman si Sakura lang ang inaaya mo?" Tanong ni Sasuke, habang nagsususpetsya.

"Nabasa ko sa libro, pag inaya ng lalake ang babae na kumain sa labas ibig sabihin-"

"Sige libre ko nalang kayong tatlo" Naputol ang sinasabi ni Sai, ng biglang nagsalita si Kakashi ng parang hindi nya matanggap ang kanyang sinabi.

"Yehey!" Sigaw ni Naruto. At nagtungo na ang apat sa, saan pa ba? edi sa Ichiraku Ramen.

Habang kumakain ng Ramen ay tinititigan ni Sasuke ang ex-sensei nya.

**

* * *

**

Habang naglalakad sa may bridge sina Sakura at Daisuke, nakita sila nina Hinata, Kiba at Shino habang nagtr-training.

"Oi, Sakuraaaa!!" Ang sigaw ni Kiba. Lumapit si Sakura sa tatlo, sinundan naman sya ni Daisuke. Nagkita ang malaking si Akamaru at ang maliit na si Daisuke. "Wow, may alaga kang aso?" Ang tanong ni Kiba. Binigyan ng tinapay ni Hinata si Daisuke, pati tinapay ni Akamaru naubos, nag tampo si Akamaru. Ipinaliwanag ni Sakura ang lahat sa tatlo. Lumapit ng bahagya si Kiba kay Sakura ng bigalang humarang si Daisuke at tiningnan ng masama si Kiba. "Masyado namang over protective yang ampon mo" Ang sabi ni Kiba habang pilit ang ngiti, halatang irita.

"Sakura, di ba pwedeng iba nalang ang mag alaga sakanya" Ang sabi ni Shino.

"Ayoko nga, ang cute kaya nya" Ang sabi ni Sakura habang kinikiss nito si Daisuke.

"Wag mo ngang halikan yang asong yan," Ang sabi ng isang lalake. Tumingin sila sa puno, nandoon si Shikamaru, nakahiga. "Atsaka hindi cute yan"

Nagalit si Sakura, kaya sinuntok na ang puno, laglag si Shikamaru, putol ang puno, kawawang puno, cute ang alaga nya!

"T-tama si Sakura, cute nga si Daisuke" Ang singit ni Hinata.

"Hindi naman nakapagtataka kung nacu-cutan ka sa kanya eh, Hinata. Pero si Sakura, ang alam ko ang mga gusto nya yung mga nakakatakot na bagay" Ang sabi ni Kiba na tumutukoy kina Sasuke at sa Kyuubi. Nakatanggap din ng suntok si Kiba.

Ah basta, si Shino, hindi nya gusto ang asong yon. Isang araw aatakihin nalang ng mga insekto nya ang kawawang tuta.

**

* * *

**

Kinabukasan, Linggo kaya wala paring pasok si Sakura, ay naisip nyang mamili ng pagkain at mga laruan para kay Daisuke.

Habang naglalakad papunta sa Konoha's Pet Shop ay nakasalubong nya si Lee.

"Sakura-chan!!" Balak syang yakapin ni Lee, ngunit sinuntok ni Neji si Lee sa ulo. "Ouch!"

"Hello Sakura" Bati ni Neji. Binati din ni Sakura ang dalawa.

"Arf" Napatingin ang dalawa sa aso. Ipinaliwanag ni Sakura sa dalawa ang tungkol kay Daisuke.

"Ah, isang youthful na aso, hello Daisuke-kun- AROUCH!!" Kinakagat ni Daisuke si Lee sa kamay.

Tinitigan ni Neji ang tuta.

"Ang cute nya no?" Sabi ni Sakura habang buhat buhat at yakap yakap ang aso.

Naiinis si Neji, mas worst pa ang aso kaysa kina Sasuke at Naruto, masyado itong over protective at gustong gusto ito ni Sakura.

**

* * *

**

"Oh, Naruto bakit mo ba kami tinawag?" Tanong ng naghihikab na si Shikamaru.

Nasa grass area sila, nandon sina, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Naruto syempre, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Akamaru, at Lee.

Si Chouji ay nawawala, bakit kaya?

"Nakita nyo ba ang bagong alaga ni Sakura?" Tanong ni Naruto, lahat tumango, pati si Akamaru. "Alam nyo kasi, nauubos na ang time ni Sakura-chan sa pagte-training dahil sa pulgosong yon, gusto ko sana syang ihiwalay kay Sakura-chan, pwede nyo ba akong tulungan?"

"Tutulungan kita" Sagot ni Sai, hindi nya parin makalimutan ang kagat sakanya.

"For the sake of Sakura-chan, I will help you, yosh!" Iyak ng madramang si Lee.

"Na-iirita talaga ako pag nakikita ko silang magkasama, kaya tutulong ako" Ang sabi ni Shikamaru.

"Ako, din, tutulong" Sagot ni Shino.

"Kalokohan" Sagot ni Sasuke habang paalis na.

"Tutulong ako" Ang sabi ni Neji, napabalik si Sasuke.

"Tutulong na rin ako" Sagot ni Kiba.

"Arf!" Hindi parin makalimutan ni Akamaru ang pagubos ni Daisuke sa tinapay nya.

"Bahala nga kayo" Lahat ay tinitigan ng blanko si Sasuke. "Tutulong ako kung pati si Suigetsu tutulong din"

"Tutulong ako" Sabi ni Suigetsu habang naka upo sa branch ng puno. "Nangako si Naruto na ililibre nya ko nang isang linggong Ramen pag tumulong ako" Paliwanag ni Suigetsu. Nagsweatdrop silang lahat.

"Bahala nga kayo" Sagot ni Sasuke

"Ayos! Mapapasakin narin si Sakura-chan!" Sigaw ni Naruto.

"At sino namang may sabi?" Tanong ni Lee "mapapasakin si Sakura-chan" Ang sabi ni Lee.

"Bakit nyo ba pinag aawayan ang pangit na yon?" Tanong ni Sai, Nakatanggap sya ng maraming masamang tingin. "Pero mas gusto ko ang mga pangit na babae, kaya sa tingin ko, sakin sya" Lalo syang nakatanggap ng glares.

"Pwede ba, sakin sya!" Sigaw ni Kiba.

Magproprotesta na sana sina Naruto at Lee pero biglang nagsalita si Shino. "Papakasalan ko sya" Nanigas ng parang bato ang dalawa, nahulog naman ang panga ni Kiba.

"Troublesome, sakin sya" Ang singit ng tamad na henyo.

"Anong bang pinagsasabi nyo jan, sakin sya unang nagkagusto, at sya ang magbibigay sakin ng maraming anak" Ang sabi naman ni Sasuke.

"Manahimik ka nga emong-bakla!" Sigaw ni Naruto.

"Kulugo"

"Yabang"

"Gung-gung"

"Bastard"

"Shut up, Sakin sya" Ang singit ni Neji.

"Aba, aba aba, hindi makakapayag and future Hokage jan, Sakin lang si Sakura-chan!" Ang sigaw ni Naruto.

"Sya yung may pink na buhok diba?" Tanong ni Suigetsu. "Maganda sya, liligawan ko sya"

"Sya ang magbabalik ng Uchiha clan, kaya sakin sya" ang sigaw ni Sasuke.

"Mas bagay sya sa Hyuuga, Sakin sya"

"Pareho kaming matalino, Sakin sya."

"No way, She's mine" sabi ni Lee.

"Manahimik nga kayo!, she's mine" Sabi ni Kiba.

"Wala akong pakialam sainyo, sakin sya" ang sabi ni Shino.

"Sakin!"

"Sakin!"

"Saaakin!!"

**

* * *

**

Sa malayong lugar,...

"Ino-chan, will you marry me" Ang sabi ni Chouji.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Tapos na ang unang chapter. At nag away away ang mga lalaki, at si Chouji, nagpropose. may tanong ba? comment? sugestions? sabihin nyo lang sa pamamagitan ng review. Yun lang poh,... buh-bye.**

**Next Chapter, sina Gaara at ang mga kapatid nya nasa Konoha.**


End file.
